


I'm Dying

by mr_mystery



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: A lotta talk about death, Angst, I'm projecting can you tell, One Shot, it ends kind of open-ended if you want me to ever continue it, mentions of suicide? it's very minor, sorry i disappeared for months and then returned with this mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mystery/pseuds/mr_mystery
Summary: "I'm dying."Those were words that Blumiere didn't expect to hear.He thought they had more time.





	I'm Dying

**Author's Note:**

> oofa doofa i haven't written anything in months  
> check out this warmup oneshot  
> it's angsty because i'm projecting onto dimentio a little bit  
> and leave ideas for oneshots in the comments yo

"I'm dying."

"Pardon me, what?"

"I said, I'm dying.

Blumiere stopped, dead in his tracks, the moment he heard the other speak. He felt a severe chill go down his spine, which was definitely saying something, considering his body temperature was cooler than usual, even despite it being early spring. He slowly turned to look at the jester, who was sitting on a table nearby, looking at his pocket watch boredly and tapping his foot on the chair he was resting his legs on.

"You're not being serious, are you?" Blumiere asked, a sinking feeling in his gut, as he slowly approached Dimentio, dropping everything that was in his arms so he could go over to see him. "You're just being you, and telling me another terrible joke... right?"

When Dimentio looked up, he was wearing a weak, tired smile, and the bags beneath his eyes became very much apparent. "There are many things I have joked about, Blumie, and while my own demise was one of them... I am a changed man, as you are no doubt aware, and I have no intention of joking about it now. I am dying. And it's probably permanent this time."

The look of pure fear on Blumiere's face was enough to have Dimentio stand and go over to him, taking both of his hands. "Hey, Blumie. Don't panic. The life you've allowed me to lead here is better than anything I could've asked for. My life before I wrote the Dark Prognosticus was grim, and upsetting. Afterwards, boring at best. When you opened up my dark book, I knew my life would finally get exciting. Admittedly, I wrote the prophecy so I _could_ die, since before it, I was an immortal being, but... once you let me back into your life, I knew I finally had something to live for. I knew I didn't have much time, but... I wanted to live happily with what I could."

"Dimentio, you can't just tell a man that you're dying and expect them not to panic!" Blumiere retaliated, shocked at how loud his own voice got. When he noticed it made the jester flinch, he sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing. "You're family now, Dim. This isn't like before. We're not your old family, who abandoned you and left you to die. Don't ever treat us as though we are."

"Blumie, save me the sob story. I don't want to hear it now," Dimentio warned, looking a bit aggravated now. "I'm dying, not writing a novella about our lives together. I still have some time, but not much. I need you to relax, or else I'm going to be tempted to off myself sooner than my expiration date. Got it?"

The Count nodded very weakly, before wrapping his arms around the jester. Dimentio jumped, startled, but returned the hug anyway.

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"Not yet, that's for sure."

\---------------------

Nearby, a certain secretary of evil was listening in. She knew it was wrong for her to eavesdrop, but at the moment, she didn't care.

She needed to help Dimentio. She may not have trusted him completely yet, but if the Count did, then dammit, she's going to do her best to trust him too.

She pulled her phone out, and pressed several buttons, hearing a continuous ring before hearing a confused, _"Hello?"_

"Yeah, hi, this is Nastasia. I'm gonna need a favor from you."


End file.
